


The Death of Daenaera Velaryon

by azgx29, DaceyRemembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgx29/pseuds/azgx29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaceyRemembers/pseuds/DaceyRemembers
Summary: So this a text game I did with a friend on discord. For this we do the death of Daenaera Velaryon. It was a hard thing to write, but I wanted to write some closure. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Aegon III/Viserys II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Death of Daenaera Velaryon

Daenaera, growing great with child loved to walk the gardens. Aegon III rarely left his room. She remembers all the time she cuddled with him through the night and deep into the bright mornings. She didn't remember her parent's very much, she just knew they died. She always wanted to provide Aegon with some sort of comfort. He experience something she never did. It was a bright summer morning. She loved walking the gardens in the mornings. She knew Aegon was sleeping, so it was a perfect time. She had her army of handmaidens behind her. She felt heavy this morning. She knew she was expected to give birth to a child any day now. Her and Aegon were already thinking of names. Viserys if it was a boy after Aegon's brother and Hand. Elaena if it was a girl after one of the Targaryen's before the conquest. Daenaera hoped for a girl. She walked into a part of the garden with the red roses. She loved wearing different colors of blue, but she loved Red Roses. While walking through those gardens, she feels a gush of liquid down below. She went through this four times before. She looked down in shock. She expected a clear-ish liquid. She looks down to see diluted blood. She immediately gets dizzy. She regains her balance for a second. Her Handmaidens come up behind her and ask her if she is ok. She is about to answer when her world goes spinning. Luckily her Handmaidens catch her. Her world goes to black.

She blinks for a few moments. After one blink she says Aegon crying in his brothers arms. After another she sees Daeron hugging Daena. After another she sees Baelor saying a prayer and Rhaena crying. What is going on she wonders. What...what is happening. After a final blink, her sense come back. She sees Aegon III holding her hand in a tight grip. She sees grand maester inspecting her. She sees a Wetnurse with the baby. THE BABY. "Aegon", she says weekly, "How is the baby?". "She is fine", Aegon replied. "How are you doing." She feels weak. She fills like her world is spinning. She says the Grand Maester give a shake of the head to Prince Viserys. "I feel weak. I fills like my world is spinning. Aegon." She starts to cry. "Am I am going to die Aegon. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave....our children." She starts erupting tears. "You are....gonna be fine. Aegon replies.”

"Aegon, I saw the Maester's look. I know what is going to happen. I can feel it. Promise me, I need you to promise me. Take care of Elaena. Take care of our children. I know it is going to be hard. I know this a darkness that is never going away in you. Just know, I am sorry. I don't want to leave. Just now I am always watching above. I love you Aegon. She feels herself letting go. Aegon starts erupting tears like a Balerion raining fire. Aegon replies, "I promise. Now please don't leave me. I love you please don......Her World goes to Black  
Viewpoint shift, Aegon  
He feels her hand letting go. "No Daenaera, Daenaera! Come back to me please. Please I beg you. He feels a hand on his should. "I so sorry, my brother.", Viserys says. "So very sorry." Aegon looks at her. See her cold body. He puts his hand on her eyes, and gently roles her eyelids down. He then kisses her on the forehead. He proceeds to start crying again. He gives his brother a large hug. He feels Viserys tightening around him. "She was a great person, brother. I loved her like a sister. She will be missed." Viserys says. "I know, I know. I should have protected her. I should have. I can never protect anyone in my life. What good is being King, if I cannot protect my queen. The person I love most.", Aegon says with sadness. "You had no control over this Aegon. There is nothing you could have done.", Viserys replies with less sadness.  
The Broken King would live another 7 years after this. He would never be the same. An already cold person, he became colder around others and no one to truly be there for him save for his brother. Aegon, third of his name gave the Kingdom 20 years of Peace and Prosperity. The Smallfolk may have dislike for him, but they don't realize what he gave them.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I teared up a bit writing this death. Aegon III and Daenaera are one of my favorite ASOIAF couples. It did hurt my heart writing this death. I hope to make some Aegon III and Daenaera stories. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave some feedback below.


End file.
